


Partners in Crime

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: Five times Jongdae is wholeheartedly supportive and the one time he’s not so sure.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> Written for prompt #116 from round 5.
> 
> To the prompter, I hope you enjoy this even though it has more heart than intended!

**1.**

Jongdae has never been the type to wake up to his phone. He doesn’t use it as much as the people around him but as of late, there’s always something interesting in the morning news or on social media and that has shifted his routine. Although it’s quite the change, Jongdae finds that starting the morning by laughing his ass off is doing wonders for the rest of his day.

 

This morning is no different. There are a bunch of new memes on social media and in his group chat, which consists of friends who are freaking out over things Jongdae finds absolutely hilarious. Junmyeon is just about to die, repeatedly posting a screen cap from yesterday’s news article with a dozen exclamation marks. Jongdae sends a huge laughing emoticon and then leaves the chat room without further comment. Jongdae shows nothing but encouragement and Junmyeon hates it, but there’s another two hours before Jongdae has to face him so it works out.

 

Other than that, Jongdae’s morning routine is simple. Jongdae can afford to look like a walking mess, so he gets the basics done and shoves everything he needs into his car before driving off like a zombie. How the fans do it, Jongdae doesn’t know, but he’s managing along with them, so he supposes that he can settle with his own methods. Jongdae has to admit that they are far superior because they still have the energy so scream and cheer. All Jongdae ever wants to do after he finishes working is curl up and go back to sleep.

 

Despite the early hour, Jongdae enters the building with a skip in his step. Contrary to expectations, such as shitty hours and unruly idols, Jongdae loves his job. Whenever he goes into work and sees how miserable everyone else is, it’s a delight for Jongdae to be in the position that he is. Lately, it’s been paradise because a certain someone’s normally handsome face is always in a scowl as he plots and plans his retirement. Jongdae is all for it, since it will means seeing less of that pretty face up close.

 

Upon entering the hallway, Jongdae gets to work immediately. It begins with greetings and Jongdae does it automatically as he filters through the crowded space, filled with people and equipment, to get to the dressing room. EXO are not the only group around but the studio is rowdy no matter what the hour. Despite their average age rising, they still wield enough power to cause their fans to lose their minds. This comeback, there’s something special so the EXO members and their staff are losing it too. Jongdae might be the only one enjoying the extra festivities.

 

Jongdae hums happily as he sets up the vanity and then takes a seat as he goes through the plan given to him by management. There is a certain style that they want everyone sporting. They always do but it’s up to Jongdae to make it work. Jongdae has done some ridiculous work for EXO before, but this time, it is strangely mellow. It must be the company’s response to the rebellion. It’s clear as day that they are asking for Jongdae to help tone it down.

 

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo enters the creaking door sleepily, “Morning.”

 

“Morning, Soo,” Jongdae looks up and waves a hand, indicating that Kyungsoo can just come over. “Woah, you look like shit.”

 

“Sehun first please,” Kyungsoo groans, dropping onto the couch and closing his eyes instead. “I still need fifteen minutes.”

 

“You think I can finish Sehun in fifteen minutes?” Jongdae scoffs, when Sehun walks in next. “That’s asking for a miracle, Kyungsoo-ah.”

 

Kyungsoo flicks his eyes open, pout on his lips but he’s not glaring daggers, so that’s a win for Jongdae, “ _Please_.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Jongdae relents, passing Kyungsoo a neck pillow.

 

Everyone else enters in tow and they look dead on their feet. If Jongdae has been following correctly, Kyungsoo is already on another filming gig. SM’s comeback timing works for the most part because the remaining members are now free. Jongin’s drama has just wrapped up, Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s musicals too and Chanyeol’s finally back from filming overseas. Sehun seems to have made a mess of his variety show but oddly enough, it is well received for the comedic sense. For Kyungsoo, it must be hell so Jongdae does his best to accommodate.

 

“Love you,” Kyungsoo mouths before shutting his eyes again, this time tranquil because he doesn’t have to worry about Jongdae messing with his face.

 

On his way back, Jongdae nudges at Sehun and pushes him into the seat before the vanity. Sehun follows easily out of consideration more than anything else, but he looks a bit too happy. Over their years, everyone has come to know that Jongdae needs time to warm up, so his first subject of the day always has it worst.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me to go away too?” Jongdae jests.

 

“Of course not,” Sehun grins up at him and god, Jongdae thought Sehun would be dead after staying up to read the negative feedback, but he is lively. Sehun must be pleased with himself. “Make me look like a wreck, hyung.”

 

Jongdae snorts but starts by moisturising and priming Sehun’s face. Then he reaches out for the red eye shadow but drops the idea when he compares the pigment against Sehun’s skin. Everything just seems to work on Sehun. Then again, Sehun has been named best dressed at more Louis Vuitton events than Jongdae can count on his fingers. At this point, Jongdae should know better than to try and make Sehun look like a mess. No matter what it is that Jongdae does, Sehun can fix it with his handsome face. If not, then it will be Minseok with his sense and skill.

 

“Make him look apologetic, please.” Junmyeon begs, plopping down next to Sehun.

 

Junmyeon is the one that truly looks a like a mess. Like Sehun, Junmyeon would have stayed up all night monitoring the comments that were coming through. However, this would have given Junmyeon much more stress than Sehun, who’s definitely enjoying the negative attention. Most people are distraught but Jongdae is in total agreement with Sehun—they should have a feast over it. The press have no idea how to handle the change and it’s hilarious to watch them write trash about others, as if they have nothing better to make a living on.

 

“Don’t tell Jongdae hyung what to do,” Sehun pouts.

 

Jongdae is quick to quip, “Didn’t you just tell me what to do, you brat?”

 

“It was a request,” Sehun charms Jongdae with his sweetest smile. “I would never tell my favourite hyung what to do.”

 

Jongdae scowls, but he knows that he is weak against that smile. That smile, slightly sheepish but definitely shy is why Sehun’s fans refuse to believe that everything he’s been doing is true to his character. They have been arguing that it’s either a marketing strategy or behaviour that aligns with EXO’s latest concept. If Jongdae didn’t know any better, he would have found such arguments persuasive. Every time Sehun smiles, it’s childlike and Jongdae almost forgets the kind of crap he can pull off.

 

“I’m only your favourite when you need something,” Jongdae bites back. “What were you saying last week about my loyalty, hm?”

 

“Both statements are true,” Sehun says, without giving any leeway to ensure that he gets what he wants.

 

Jongdae would argue, but he’s long past that point. By now, Jongdae knows that once he goes there, Sehun will have already won. Sehun is good at being blunt, but he’s also good at the sweet talk and guilt tripping. Sehun only has to change his tone slightly and the weight of his words will shift. Jongdae knows better than to take that bait and hurt himself by falling for Sehun’s petty tricks.

 

“Alright,” Jongdae snorts into his hands, “Hyung will make you look sinful, just like you want.”

 

Sehun takes Jongdae’s word for it and closes his eyes, trusting that Jongdae will do his work as usual. Jongdae continues at a slow pace until he’s warmed up. As much as he likes Sehun and enjoys indulging Sehun for his own entertainment, Jongdae values his job so he only does the minimum to satisfy Sehun’s needs. Besides, Sehun will stop at nothing even if Jongdae doesn’t cooperate so Jongdae suppresses the desire to fuck up Sehun’s life with the green lip product that sits in a batch with the others. Sehun can probably pull that off too, but Jongdae doesn’t want to risk it. What’s more, Jongdae is aware of how much Sehun’s fans curse the wardrobe team whenever they’re unhappy with a choice of makeup or clothes. Jongdae is in it for the entertainment so he doesn’t need that kind of negativity.

 

“Alright, I’m done,” Jongdae announces, ignoring Kyungsoo who is sleeping. Kyungsoo definitely needs more than the thirty minutes it had taken Jongdae to warm up and finish Sehun’s makeup. “Who’s next?”

 

Jongin raises a hand, still sleepy in his response but Jongdae takes it. Jongin is easy to work on despite being half asleep. He doesn’t mind having people mess with his face and off stage, Jongin hardly intimidates, so Jongdae doesn’t have to worry about facing his piercing stare.

 

“Thanks hyung,” Jongin yawns upon waking. “Want me to get you a coffee?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae laughs. “Nap while you still can.”

 

Patting Jongin’s head, Jongdae goes through the motions and latches onto whoever is available to keep him awake. Jongdae moves onto Junmyeon, Chanyeol and then to Kyungsoo, who’s finally up. Jongdae works on auto-pilot, used to their skin type and face shape to make them look flawless. Minseok, who was running late started on Jongin first and then moved onto everyone else before searching for Sehun. Jongdae didn’t even notice that Sehun was missing but everyone is on edge regarding Sehun these days.

 

“Where’s Sehun?”

 

Jongdae shrugs and continues working. Sehun’s no longer a child they have to fuss over but they do. Junmyeon ends up sending Chanyeol out to look for him. In a short number of minutes, Chanyeol returns with triumph and happiness on his face, Sehun following in tow. Jongdae is glare that Chanyeol didn’t have to venture too far.

 

Sehun returns, batches of coffee in hand. He gives Jongdae an extra large Iced Americano and accompanies it with a wink. “Thanks hyung.”

 

Jongdae snorts and sits Baekhyun down. Jongdae has not done much to abide by Sehun’s request, but Sehun does look slightly dead. Jongdae’s hands may have slipped a little when he was mixing the foundation, but it can be fixed with the right colours on Sehun’s clothes and the style of hair on his head. It’s an easy fix for someone as good as Minseok.

 

“What the fuck Jongdae?” Minseok curses, “How am I supposed to fix this shit?”

 

Jongdae shrugs smugly, absolutely living in the mess he’s helped create, “You’re his stylist hyung, you figure it out.”

 

“As his makeup artist, you’re meant to be making my life easier you little shit,” Minseok hisses, kicking Jongdae’s foot where he can reach.

 

Jongdae quickly steps aside to hide behind Baekhyun, “Yeah. I’m _his_ makeup artist.”

 

“This little—” Minseok glares, half-heartedly reaching over Baekhyun for Jongdae.

 

“Woah!” Baekhyun exclaims, putting his hands up in defence. “Cease fire please!”

 

Minseok clicks his tongue, “Tch.”

 

“Just mess it up hyung,” Sehun charms Minseok with a practiced smile. “Go with Jongdae hyung’s flow. It’ll be fine.”

 

It seems to spark some inspiration, because Minseok gets right onto it, leaving Jongdae’s tail alone, although there’s no telling when he’ll chase again. Jongdae lets it be and continues with his work on Baekhyun. He can worry about it when the time comes. Jongdae is no longer young but playing pranks on his elders is always a great pastime.

 

Before allowing all of them to leave, Jongdae places a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and smiles encouragingly, “Kill it, okay?”

 

Sehun smiles back at him, “I’ve got you covered, hyung.”

 

Jongdae is dying to know what kind of happenings will be occurring on stage today. Sehun has done a number of questionable things lately, but it’s been more entertaining than anything. Jongdae had thought that Sehun was chickening out, but perhaps, it was all a lead up to the main event. Now that EXO are on stage, the anticipation manages to knock the fatigue out of Jongdae.

 

The filming for the title track goes perfectly. Jongdae is almost fooled into thinking that there won’t be an incident because it’s about time for Sehun to run out of ideas. The filming of the b-side however, is when the problem begins. Jongdae is glad that he trusted his instincts and scored himself a seat for good viewing. Sehun is out there, making a fuss about camera angles which then snowballs into something about making his face glow and capturing all the critical points of the choreography. Jongdae is sure that the glow thing is the highlighter’s job, but whatever.

 

As expected, the response from the production team is mediocre. Sehun raises his voice, yelling about the disrespect to the b-side because Sehun considers it to be just as important as the title track. Sehun’s complaints spiral out of control and the additional criticism Sehun throws into the mix are unjustified, but no one on the production team dares to protest.

 

Jongdae can’t help but find it amusing. No matter how much it is that Sehun grows, he’ll always be young in Jongdae’s eyes—not because of their age difference, but because his behaviour as EXO’s youngest comes easily. Despite the years that have gone by, EXO treats Sehun as their baby and that translates into his bratty behaviour. This kind of behaviour is the least problematic of them all. Sehun has been a bit of an ass as of late, but he’s done worst and the response has been lukewarm.

 

“Jongdae, aren’t you going to pack up?” Yixing calls softly. “We’ve got—ah… never mind. Keep at it.”

 

That seems to catch Minseok’s attention because Yixing only ever lets things pass if he can’t control it. That’s when Minseok tends to step up and intervene, because he’s the oldest of the bunch and holds an authority that they cannot deny.

 

“Oh god,” Minseok groans, pressing his chest to Jongdae’s back. “Is he doing it again? Why is he doing it again?”

 

“Yup,” Jongdae confirms.

 

The view for them is entertaining more than rewarding. Instead of getting what Sehun wants, he receives apologies that spill out automatically. Baekhyun, who’s caught Sehun’s eyes laughs into his hands while Kyungsoo steals a moment of shuteye. Chanyeol, Jongin and Junmyeon are left to mediate the matter. It’s feels like a never ending cycle, but the fans don’t mind. Instead, they agree and of course they agree. They love Sehun. Only the production team is ticked off, though they can’t say it. Jongdae is sure that there will be anonymous comments all over the internet by the time filming finishes but that’s exactly what Sehun wants.

 

“Does Sehun not know that he’s the authority figure here?” Minseok groans and Jongdae can only laugh loudly, “It’s been fifteen years.”

 

Of course Sehun does. It’s clear because despite the disagreement, none of the staff on duty for filming talk back. Sehun is the senior now—most of the people on the production team are younger than him at this stage. Still, his seniority is not going to stop him as the youngest of EXO. Nothing matters when Oh Sehun is ready and willing to go. EXO have tried everything to pacify Sehun but only Jongdae is up for watching it all go down.

 

Unfortunately for Jongdae, his encouragement means nothing. Sehun is still an easily tamed pup to EXO. When Junmyeon sends Kyungsoo his most desperate SOS plea, Kyungsoo takes pity on him. Kyungsoo stalks right over to Sehun and stares before giving Sehun’s head a little ruffle, easily conveying the demand for Sehun to behave. Sehun may look defiant, but he immediately apologises, because he loves EXO that much and shooting resumes as per normal. All of Sehun’s efforts are exerted in vain. At this rate, Sehun is never going to get what he wants but it doesn’t matter because Jongdae is still going to enjoy the show.

 

 

 

 

 

**2.**

There are a number of breaks that occur on set. It’s not unusual because technical issues with the SD card or the camera’s batteries happen, but today they have been interrupted a dozen times over human error. The production team keeps going over things that Sehun has memorised and it’s becoming frustrating to rehash it. At every point, Sehun had zoned out, picked up his phone and fiddled with it out of boredom. Currently, at Junmyeon’s request, Sehun remains cooperative when filming resumes. This level of politeness is true to Sehun’s character, but it’s been a while since Jongdae has last seen it.

 

To Sehun’s credit, he has tried to keep it up. Jongdae can see that Sehun is trying from where he’s watching on set. When they started, the production team had tried to get some kind of scope about EXO out of him. Sehun smiled right through it without an answer. As much as Sehun likes to tease his elders, he tends to do so in a safe environment. This time around, there’s a vindictive intent that keeps Sehun on guard.

 

Moving pass that had been a chore, but noting that they couldn’t get any gossip from Sehun, the production team gives up. Sehun wasn’t going to slip up, even if the production team are promising to edit the content if things got out of hand. Sehun knows that lie too well and his level of self control has only grown over the years. Sehun may not give a fuck about how the world views him, but no one else is to mess with his members. That includes all the people in the industry who have had a hand in making EXO who they are today.

 

“Cut!”

 

“Again?” Jongdae groans, watching from behind the camera staff.

 

The Master of Celebrations claps his hands together and the cameras go off. Jongdae doesn’t see how they can’t edit things to fix the flow, just like they promised they would. It can be obvious but even Jongdae is tired of hearing the same story again and again. So obviously, Sehun would be fed up with it, being the one required to give a positive reaction. It’s gotten to the point where Sehun is recklessly throwing shade and it’s none of that friendly stuff he is known for. Sehun is brutal in bringing up other cast members’ scandals as if it hasn’t already been let go by the public. The content provided is fit for a variety show but Sehun is upsetting all his seniors in the industry.

 

As the production team goes through the motions again, reiterating how they want the story to be told, Jongdae can see Junmyeon pinching Sehun subtly. It’s an attempt to get Sehun to tone it down, because the other cast members and the Master of Celebrations are well loved by the public. It’s not good to cross them, but that’s exactly what Sehun needs. However, Jongdae thinks that Sehun has done enough, because he already has what he wants. For now, Sehun should finish filming without a hitch and get paid for his labour. Unfortunately, Sehun disagrees, ignoring Junmyeon’s attempt at trying to rein him in.

 

“Get up there and help Junmyeon out please,” Yixing groans, giving Jongdae a look.

 

Yixing leaves no room for protest and rushes off to speak to the production team as soon as he’s done giving Jongdae the order. Jongdae trusts that Yixing will be impeccable in his work. There’s never been a day on the job when Yixing hasn’t been able to get what he wants. Sehun and Junmeyon have somewhere else to be and Yixing will get them there. If they are held up any longer, it will be difficult for them to catch their flight to Japan and meet up with the remaining EXO members for their concert rehearsals.

 

“Yixing hyung is saying that that’s enough,” Jongdae informs Sehun, as he slaps the small pieces of blotting paper onto his face. “Okay?”

 

“No promises,” Sehun scrunches his face together, causing the parchment to slip from his skin. “It’s already the fifth time hyung.”

 

Jongdae sympathises, “I know—”

 

“Alright, let’s roll again!” Director Lee announces cheerily.

 

“Look,” Jongdae sighs, “Just be good, okay?”

 

Jongdae is quick to scramble off the stage once the Master of Celebrations claps for the slate and they begin filming again. Jongdae just hopes that it works out while Sehun is still agreeing to be cooperative. However, the situation loops and it gets to a point where Jongdae cannot see the end. The smooth sequence that they were hoping for keeps getting interrupted. The first two times after they restart are not Sehun’s fault, but the third is, because Sehun is sick of it. Jongdae feels queasy for Yixing’s sake, but they can just edit that out and replace it with a footage they already have of Sehun laughing.

 

Sehun has given up reacting positively, simply clapping his hands robotically, with that nondescript expression on his face. Now that, Jongdae finds hilarious and ends up crackling into his hands, but Sehun’s behaviour is not on with the production team. They’ve forgone filming Sehun altogether, because his reaction doesn’t make for good content. The scene looks forced but everyone else is giving a decent reaction that can be enhanced with some sound effects and captions. For his lack of effort, Sehun’s doing well, digging a deep hole for himself to get banned from other KBS programs.

 

“It’s looking alright but that last part, let’s do it one more time!”

 

This time, Sehun takes his phone out of his pocket in the middle of filming and refuses to put it away when asked. It disastrous but once Sehun is set on something, he’ll never let it go. The confused faces of the Master of Celebrations and the other cast members are evident. They pale so quickly, there’s no way that the cameras could have missed it before the slate is called again. As soon as Sehun hears that sound, he turns with a vibrant smile to his co-workers, nods his head slightly and steps off set. Sehun hasn’t never done that before so there’s no precedent but Jongdae is certain that he won’t be stepping back on.

 

“S-Sehun-ssi?”

 

Sehun ignores them. The production team looks confused, as if there were no reason for such behaviour. Jongdae doesn’t know what to make of it, but Yixing is quick to get there to help Junmyeon pacify the situation between the production team and cast. That leaves Jongdae with the job of checking after Sehun. Usually Jongdae wouldn’t mind it, but he has been encouraging of this kind of behaviour so he doesn’t really know where he stands when Yixing and Junmyeon are relying on him.

 

“Hey, you ‘kay?” Jongdae asks.

 

Sehun’s expression remains stiff and it’s clear as day that he wasn’t being bratty just for the sake of it. Jongdae’s mood is suddenly dampened but he worries about Sehun above all else. There is clear reasoning behind Sehun’s actions, even if his original intention was to make a fool of himself.

 

“Just, Vivi,” Sehun grumbles. “We’re done for today, right, hyung?”

 

“Um.” Jongdae pulls his lips into a thin line. “Wait here, I’ll get Yixing hyung.”

 

Even though Jongdae wants to help, it’s not his call to make. Whenever it came to Vivi, Sehun overlooked nothing but Vivi is no longer the young pup that he once was. The panic on Jongdae’s face is clear, because the moment Yixing spots him, he nods knowing, promising to return soon. Jongdae’s only taken a few steps back stage and gotten back, but Sehun’s already engaged in another conversation.

 

“Sehun, do you really have to do this?” Junmyeon sighs. “You’ll lose everything.”

 

True, there is nothing for Sehun to gain in behaving this way but Jongdae knows how important Vivi is. There’s no doubt that Sehun would choose the well-being of his long time companion over what the others have to say. It might serve Sehun’s purpose, but Jongdae is certain that that’s not the thing that is on Sehun’s mind at the moment.

 

“I’m not staying,” Sehun says without giving his reason and it sounds petulant.

 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon hisses, “Stop being bratty!”

 

Jongdae had been expecting the tension to escalate, but he was expecting it behind doors. Jongdae knows that they have fought over this and other matters back at home. Jongdae has witnessed a few aftermaths of their arguments but there has never been a day when EXO fought in public. These are personal issues that the public shouldn’t see so Jongdae prays that it’s not today. As promised, Yixing returns just in time to pacify them. Clearing his throat, Yixing steps in and saves the both of them from doing anything that they would later regret.

 

“We’ll figure out something,” Yixing states firmly. “You can go, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun gives Yixing’s shoulder a firm squeeze before leaving, “Thanks hyung.”

 

Well, if Sehun’s intention is to get people gossiping from the inside, he’s off to a good start because everyone else on set sure hate his guts. Jongdae can see the judgmental looks and hear the disapproving whispers from miles away. Yixing will get an earful but Jongdae knows that he doesn’t give a shit either, so there’s nothing loss there. Honestly, Yixing may be the best manager that EXO could have gotten. Yixing doesn’t take crap from anybody and he works efficiently to ensure that EXO always gets the best.

 

“I’ll speak to the director about editing Sehun out for the second half,” Yixing informs Junmyeon. “Get back up there will you? Everything will be fine.”

 

Junmyeon heaves another sigh but he concedes. Jongdae knows that he’s meant to be sympathetic and he is, but not that much. This is nothing new. Jongdae is more immune than anything else. Junmyeon still holds hope and Jongdae knows why. Junmyeon loves EXO, but they all do and Jongdae would dare say that no one in the world loves EXO more than Sehun. That’s something, given the way that he’s behaving, but Sehun has taken ownership of his actions and made sure that the Oh Sehun and EXO have been separated every step of the way.

 

“You’re not laughing today,” Yixing comments with some amusement.

 

“Well,” Jongdae clears his throat. “Are you okay, hyung?”

 

Yixing shrugs, “It’s not my pay check being docked so…”

 

Yixing is just saying it with his mouth, but Jongdae knows that he is thinking quite deeply about it. Yixing’s concern is not for himself. What Yixing is truly worried about is Sehun. Sehun has put in the hours and worked so he shouldn’t be punished for that but they’ll have to figure something out. SM might want to punish Sehun for it anyway, to try and put Sehun in what they believe is his place.

 

Jongdae smiles dimly, “Sehun’s isn’t it?”

 

“That brat has enough savings to cover him for a lifetime,” Yixing snorts so that Jongdae won’t worry. “The directors at SM will do something about this.”

 

Jongdae knows that they will. SM will put out a pretty article with some nice excuse to appease the public, but that’s different from how they will handle it internally. Jongdae has seen how SM works and he knows exactly what’s coming.

 

“Articles might come out anyway,” Jongdae concedes, “He was a bit annoying today.”

 

“That’s what he wants,” Yixing replies, “And aren’t you meant to be enjoying this?”

 

“Yeah well, it seemed legit today,” Jongdae answers, frowning at the heartache he feels for Vivi. “Vivi might not be well.”

 

Yixing snorts, “Gee, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you love that dog as much as Sehun does.”

 

“Don’t say it like you don’t love Vivi either,” Jongdae quips.

 

Vivi is super fluffy and cute but most importantly, he’s the light of Sehun’s life, so of course, Jongdae has every reason to adore him. The world doesn’t care about Sehun’s dog so at the very least, Sehun’s friends and family should. At this point in time, Jongdae knows that Vivi is all that matters to Sehun. It is the correct choice to let him go because the world doesn’t matter. Jongdae would have done the same if he were in Yixing’s position.

 

As expected, a number of malicious articles come out after the episode airs. It blows up because Sehun’s appearance is minimal, which causes fans to complain. In response, the production team realises a vague statement about Sehun’s lack of cooperation. It spirals out of control with the online community cursing Sehun for his unprofessionalism without looking into the context but it means nothing. Sehun is content with it and EXO could care less, because Vivi is safe and sound.

 

 

 

 

 

**3.**

Of his own accord, Sehun pulls the chair across the room and sits directly in front of Jongdae, asking for his makeup to be done first. Jongdae flicks his eyes across the clock before turning back to Sehun warily. No one wants to be Jongdae’s first victim if they can help it. There must be something, because they have time and Kyungsoo is also in the room. Still, Jongdae entertains Sehun by settling and unpacking despite the cramped space in the corner of the dressing room. Now that Jongdae thinks about it, they aren’t at the vanity and this space is exclusive. Something is definitely up.

 

“Thanks for last time,” Sehun smiles ever so charmingly.

 

“About time,” Jongdae jests though he knows they have had no reason to see each other since.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes to a close and Jongdae gets working. Today, Sehun’s skin is flawless and could do without the makeup, but Jongdae needs to earn a living. There’s nothing a little makeup can’t enhance so Jongdae opts for the minimal. For Jongdae, it’s nice to see Sehun’s natural freckles shining through and he knows that some fans appreciate it. Sehun is only human after all. Sometimes, it’s nice to be able to show that rather than that picture perfect image all idols have. It can be influential in the best of ways for EXO’s fans.

 

“Hyung?” Sehun calls, startling him.

 

“What is it?” Jongdae hums calmly as he picks up a cotton swab and some moisturiser to fix the mistake he’d made with Sehun’s eyeliner.

 

“Help me out,” Sehun requests, smiling sweetly, “Please.”

 

Jongdae blinks quizzically, stunned by the sudden request. Honest to god, Jongdae cannot remember the last time Sehun had asked for help. If it were something to do with food, Sehun would get his elders to treat him as much as possible, but an actual request for help is something else. Jongdae’s winning guesses can be often be scaringly accurate so Jongdae hopes that Sehun hasn’t done something irreversible.

 

“When do you ever need my help?” Jongdae scoffs.

 

Sehun is efficient. Sehun works hard too, without relying on his elders, because he often feels like he is burden that’s dragging them down. As the youngest in the group, Sehun is bratty, but he’s also conscious and aware. Jongdae doesn’t know what it is that he can do to help Sehun. Jongdae does that plenty by making Sehun look the most presentable, but that’s about all he’s good for.

 

“I’m running out of ideas here,” Sehun pouts.

 

“Oh!” Jongdae exclaims, excited. “You mean on your endeavour to end your career?”

 

“Mhm,” Sehun hums, eyes closed again, when Jongdae shifts finish his eyeliner. “Any ideas hyung?”

 

“Why not plainly say you want to retire?” Jongdae offers, even though he is enjoying the antics more than anyone else. “That’s easy.”

 

“I could,” Sehun admits but he doesn’t agree.

 

Jongdae agrees wholeheartedly with that sentiment. Sehun could. It would be easy to do that but it’s not as simple as Jongdae puts it. Sehun wishes to go on his own terms, without the media making wild guesses of the things that have gone wrong, without their pushing and probing. Jongdae can understand that desire, because for fifteen years, Sehun has done a lot of holding back. This once, Sehun wants to be what he feels is selfish.

 

The exit that Sehun is looking for isn’t success or fame. Sehun already has that. However, with the flow of time and the rapid changes in the entertainment industry, Sehun knows that it’s not something he can hold onto. It’s like playing a never ending version of pass the parcel. There is always a reward inside but only one group can have it at the one time. It is something that can never belong to Sehun alone. Sehun has experienced the game first hand and although difficult, Jongdae knows that he’s come to accept the fact that he has to let go.

 

Lately, Sehun is always getting the question of how he feels about his _hoobaes_ and of course, Sehun has been polite. Until enough was enough because more often than not, it felt like he was being belittled for aging, as if it doesn’t happen to everyone. Sehun is happy to have someone else take the fame, but to be pushed out of it, to be questioned on it is a whole other matter. It must have felt as if the legacy that EXO had worked so hard for meant nothing simply because there is something new and shiny on the scene. The industry is cruel but it is _people_ that run it.

 

“Tell people you don’t want to complete the follow up service requirements.” Jongdae jokes.

 

Jongdae would never want Sehun to be harmed, but if Sehun is out of ideas, this is one extreme that Jongdae wonders if Sehun is willing to take. Sehun has been clear about it and Jongdae doesn’t doubt that he’s serious, but no one knows how far Sehun is willing to go to make it happen. Jongdae will step up and prevent it if it is on the way to getting out of hand, but he wants to know how badly Sehun wants this. No one really knows if this is just a phrase. That’s why Junmyeon is hopeful while the other members entertain Sehun.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun gasps, eyes suddenly shining. “That’s brilliant!”

 

Jongdae is stunned. “Huh?”

 

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo chides sternly and only then, does Jongdae remember that he’s around too.

 

“Ah,” Jongdae answers sheepishly. “Sorry, Soo.”

 

“Not to me,” Kyungsoo reprimands. “Apologise to Sehun.”

 

Jongdae chuckles quietly to himself. He knows that, even without Kyungsoo saying it but Jongdae didn’t think that Sehun would react so positively. Following through with Jongdae’s suggestion is like asking for a death sentence. Surely that’s not what Sehun wants.

 

“And you,” Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow in Sehun’s direction. “Don’t even try that.”

 

“Aw,” Sehun pouts. “It’s a good one you know?”

 

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo says sternly.

 

“Alright,” Sehun huffs and drops his shoulders dejectedly. “I mean, makes sense. I want to end my career yeah, not my life.”

 

At least they have that sorted. Jongdae can safely assure Yixing that he doesn’t have to worry any further than Sehun’s reputation. If Sehun were to do as Jongdae suggests, he’ll never disappear from the spotlight. Jongdae knows that Sehun will continue completing Korea’s conscription follow up regimes, but his time there would be more painful than it should be. The moment that someone mentions him, he’ll be that _guy that doesn’t love his country_ and never have a day of peace. A scandal regarding conscription has too many consequences.

 

“Right,” Jongdae acknowledges. “Sorry.”

 

“Nah,” Sehun smiles at him, “I know you didn’t mean it, hyung.”

 

Jongdae raises a brow, “You don’t know that. I could be dying to see you go for all you know.”

 

Sehun snorts, face scrunching up and creasing the lines of the foundation, “I mean, at least you’re enjoying this?”

 

Jongdae is glad that Sehun is happy to have his encouragement. Sehun thrives on it because no one else is supportive. That’s why Sehun’s attitude towards him has also changed recently but Jongdae doesn’t mind it if it means that he’s got front row seats to whatever it is that Sehun has planned.

 

“Well,” Jongdae grins, picking up his brush to blend the foundation again. “What’s wrong with being yourself, Sehun-ah?”

 

“Hyung,” Sehun clutches at his chest dramatically, feigning innocence. “Is that how you see me?”

 

After all these years, it wouldn’t be strange to say that they have grown up together. Jongdae likes Sehun just as he is and for all of him. Jongdae is sure that that is the case for EXO as well. They don’t want Sehun to change a thing and Sehun doesn’t need to. The world doesn’t know everything about Sehun and they never will, so there’s no point in trying to please them all the damn time.

 

“Shut up,” Jongdae snorts, smacking Sehun’s shoulder. “You know we love you as you are.”

 

 

 

 

 

**4.**

There are a number of things Sehun has tried, some of them more comedic than others. A dating scandal wasn’t something that Sehun could aim for. Sehun had been rejected plenty and publicly too, because no one is as pressed as Sehun is. The ramifications are more serious for the other party anyhow. Baekhyun always said that Sehun wasn’t interested in girls so that plan didn’t go down well. No one had believed it when Sehun had made up an imaginary significant other. Only Jongdae got a kick out of it when Sehun had presented his sketch on a talk show and was laughed at for being wildly imaginative with his non-existent dating life.

 

The other thing that Sehun had thought about was alcohol abuse, but with the Korean drinking culture, that’s nothing new. Sehun also thought about using substances, but it was simply a thought. Sehun values his body and what’s more, his parents, who gave him that body. There’s no way he’d put them through that. Sehun can be a little brat sure, but that’s normal so his parents don’t mind. However, if Sehun were to even pretend to be associated with illegal substances, his parents would end him. So, in conclusion, running after scandals haven’t fared well and now, Sehun has resigned to being mannerless.

 

However, Jongdae was not expecting this, of all things. Nipple slips, fine. Sehun has taken his shirt off completely before, but the major wardrobe malfunction that occurs in the middle of a performance— _Sehun’s intense dance break too_ —is a little different from how Jongdae was expecting it to go down. Jongdae considers it rude to all the EXO-Ls who are now married but they all disagree. Hell, there probably isn’t any more Sehun could do for his fans but such actions always come with consequences and in this case, it’s expectation. In the rush, Jongdae only has a brief moment to wonder if Sehun wants to change his image to be more promiscuous.

 

“Quickly,” an assistant staff ushers Sehun off stage and Baekhyun take the next solo. “Keep going! Chanyeol, you’re up next okay?”

 

Jongdae follows, with towels to drape over Sehun’s body and warm him up. Chanyeol squeezes Sehun’s shoulder and gives him a quick thumb up before he disappears. Sehun and Jongin had done the dance segment for _Baby Don’t Cry_ and while soaking to the bone, Sehun might not have realised how his boxers had looked clinging to his skin. Things seem to have finally caught up because backstage, Sehun is frozen and mortified. It seems like what that actually means has finally sunk in. Minseok is busy double-checking everything because surely, it’s not _his_ mistake. Jongdae knows that Minseok will apologise if he has to, but Sehun makes it pretty clear that Minseok has nothing to do with this.

 

“This was a mistake,” Sehun mumbles, crushing his phone in his hands, like he’s contemplating on whether or not to complain. “Why do I listen to Kwangsoo hyung?”

 

Jongdae is busy ruffling Sehun’s hair dry but even he can hear the embarrassment in Sehun’s voice. Sehun may have intended it, but he didn’t think it through enough. Jongdae’s vision had been correct when he saw Sehun messing around with the pants on the rack earlier. Lee Kwangsoo gives some tips but he’s a comedian and when put to use, Sehun earns more love for his improved sense of variety than his questionable behaviour. Sehun should have learnt that by now, so that’s on him.

 

“You’re shameless,” Jongin scowls through a shiver.

 

Jongin is more horrified than Sehun about this whole rip-in-the-pants business. Sehun had done this to himself on purpose, but Jongin has never and remains, mortified until this day over the accidents. Jongin is right to say that Sehun is shameless. Even Jongdae is reeling from the shock, because he wasn’t expecting that, but DBSK’s Yunho would be proud, because even after that, Sehun continued on. It’s going to be a story to tell, but for now, Jongdae is suffering from the second hand embarrassment.

 

“I regret everything,” Sehun groans, humiliation finally sinking in. “Should have gone for Junmyeon hyung’s pants instead.”

 

The imagery has Jongdae choking on his breathe, because he doesn’t dare laugh at the expression that Junmyeon makes. It’s threatening in the same way that Junmyeon always looks when Sehun goes too far. Sehun tends to get away with a lot of things, but an accident happening during Junmyeon’s _Playboy_ solo would have driven Junmyeon over the edge. All the gates to hell would break loose. Good thing it’s just a passing idea.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Junmyeon hisses viciously as if he were ready to slug Sehun.

 

“Hyung,” Jongdae speaks up, instinctively wrapping an arm around Sehun. “He hasn’t done it yet.”

 

“You’re also at fault for encouraging all this!” Junmyeon complains.

 

Jongdae gasps, scandalised, “I didn’t encourage him to sabotage you!”

 

“Alright, alright, cut it out. I’m giving you tailored pants instead,” Minseok announces as he walks in. “I can’t believe—Jongdae, please.”

 

As the tension dropped, Jongdae manages to laugh because Jongdae still finds it funny. It’s not a royal fuck up, not at all, with the way that fans went crazy, but Sehun will be in the news again. It looks like the press can now confirm what Baekhyun had said about Sehun’s physique. They’ll all let it go eventually, but Jongdae doubts that Sehun wanted them to confirm such a thing so many years after the fact.

 

“Hurry up and change into this,” Minseok ushers them all out. “Chanyeol’s solo is ending soon.”

 

The rush begins all over again and Jongdae finally remembers where they are. They still have half a concert to go. Jongdae had wondered if the mortification will put Sehun out of his game, but Sehun’s confident stride strikes him as otherwise.

 

“Anything happening next?” Jongdae jests, following them.

 

Sehun winks, “Wouldn’t you like to know, hyung.”

 

And to think that Jongdae thought that the night couldn’t get any worse.

 

 

 

 

 

**5.**

Jongdae cannot believe this. He had been ignoring it but Yixing is ringing for the third time, so it’s hard to keep up the pretence of being busy. Reluctantly, Jongdae grabs his phone and the television remote controller to mute the television. All he wanted to do today was binge watch some of Sehun’s old _Busted_ episodes on Netflix. Jongdae is sure that picking up the phone is a mistake that will blow a hole in his plans but he’s also worried. God damn it.

 

 _“Fucking finally,”_ Yixing curses vibrantly. _“Thought I was going to have to get a crew on your ass too.”_

 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines. Yixing can leave him be now that he’s confirmed that Jongdae is alive and well. “It’s my day off?”

 

 _“When do people like us ever have a day off, Jongdae?”_ Yixing snorts. _“C’mon, up and out of your pyjamas you lazy lil’ shit.”_

 

Jongdae looks down at his clothing and frowns, but refuses to give in. Yixing may say it, but he doesn’t actually know it, so Jongdae won’t confirm. Sehun is an adult so they rarely worry and will leave him alone on his days off, but with the way Sehun has been like as of late, Jongdae understands the concerns. As much as Jongdae would like to weasel his way out of this, he does feel a tiny bit responsible for encouraging Sehun’s self-destructing behaviour.

 

Jongdae tries anyway, “Am I being paid overtime?”

 

 _“Out of my pocket, sure,”_ Yixing agrees all too easily and Jongdae is certain that there’s trouble. _“Hurry. You’re assigned the orphanage okay?”_

 

“Yeah… but why?” Jongdae questions.

 

 _“Why what?”_ Yixing sighs, exasperated. _“I just—”_

 

“Why me and the orphanage?” Jongdae clarifies, already off his butt and turning his television off bitterly.

 

 _“You like kids?”_ Yixing supplies quizzically, like he’s unsure and Jongdae’s expression flattens.

 

Sure that’s why.

 

Jongdae whines. “Baekhyun likes kids?”

 

Baekhyun also has more energy to play with children. Jongin too, but bringing Baekhyun up is automatic for Jongdae. They are the same age, with that friendly rivalry going on and Yixing knows it too well. Jongdae likes kids, but he doesn’t have the same amount of energy to juggle all of them. There are too many at the orphanage and Jongdae’s too old now. What’s more, if he shows up and Sehun isn’t there, he’ll be interrogated.

 

 _“The kids like you,”_ Yixing justifies, feeling drained but he knows how to win Jongdae over.

 

Jongdae’s lips twitch but he forces the fond laughter to stay in his belly, “Fine.”

 

Yixing hangs up, but not without telling Jongdae ever so seriously that he’s relying on him. Yixing’s sincerity is the only thing that Jongdae can’t seem to fight against. Any thought of delay that had gone through Jongdae’s mind disappears and he’s rushing before he knows it. Pulling his clothes together—choices that Minseok would berate him for—Jongdae grabs his car keys and begins driving down to the orphanage. With this, they’ll be able to narrow down the places that Sehun could have gone so it is the least that Jongdae can do to help.

 

When Jongdae finally arrives, it’s rowdy. The signs of the paparazzo are clear and their flashy cameras are enough to confirm for Jongdae that Sehun is here or will be here. This is one of Sehun’s most favourite places so the chances of him being here is high. Jongdae just hopes that this isn’t another scheme of Sehun’s to ruin himself and sets out to find him.

 

Jongdae greets the staff at the reception desk and they give Sehun away immediately. Jongdae contains a sigh as he asks for Sehun’s location. Before Jongdae can even get his hands on his phone to notify Yixing though, one of the children spots him and squeals in delight. Jongdae is tackled with a hug before he can even register it.

 

“Ah, hyung!” Sehun comes running after the children, “Perfect timing!”

 

“Just a—” Jongdae protests, “Sehun, give me a second.”

 

“Come here!” Sehun waves a hand dismissively and drags Jongdae into the crowd of children. “Play with us, hyung.”

 

“Wait—”

 

Sehun doesn’t listen and Jongdae doesn’t have a choice, already squished in the pile of children before he can even react. Sehun knows that Yixing had sent Jongdae, but he refuses to comment on it and stops Jongdae from bringing it up altogether. Jongdae is glad to find Sehun here anyhow, because this is Sehun’s safe space and there’s no way, he’d be doing anything scandalous here. Jongdae hopes that he can still just relax, because this should not count as work but Jongdae is wrong. It’s not long before Jongdae is drained of his energy and air. Jongdae has no idea how Sehun does it.

 

“Time!” Jongdae begs, holding onto Sehun’s wrist to stop him from starting another round of hide and seek. “You’re a dancer so you have the stamina but _I_ —”

 

Jongdae doesn’t even have the air to finish that sentence. Jongdae had initially agreed so that he could keep Sehun in his sight but that plan had backfired. Jongdae barely managed to sneak a message to Yixing when Sehun was busy playing to the children. That was a miracle, because he was roped back in to play with them immediately. The whole ordeal hasn’t worked out in Jongdae’s favour and now he’s being insulted too.

 

Sehun just shakes his head, “Weak.”

 

Jongdae shoots Sehun a glare, but he’s already running off again. “Hey!”

 

“I won’t disappear,” Sehun assures him. “You drove right hyung? Give me a lift home later.”

 

“Alright,” Jongdae agrees. “Let me rest my legs if I’m going to drive.”

 

Taking the chance, Jongdae requests a break to recuperate. No matter how much they play, children remain fully energised. Jongdae is sure that he was once like that too, but now, he simply does not have it in him to keep up with them. Making a quick escape from the children, Jongdae returns to the front of the orphanage and sits down at the exit he is sure that Sehun has to pass on his way out. There’s no way he could miss Sehun, but that goes for everyone else that comes in and out of the orphanage too.

 

“It was such an odd request!”

 

“Well, asking the children to play along with such a ploy…”

 

Jongdae’s ears twitch and the only conclusion he can draw from overhearing this conversation is that Sehun has a plan in motion. The more that Jongdae listens, the more it sounds like Sehun has bribed the children. Surely that’s not something that would go on a good book. This is new. Jongdae didn’t think that Sehun was going to take it to the orphanage. Sehun must want to fool the world into thinking that he’s been doing this to keep face. Jongdae thinks the idea is atrocious because Sehun has always been sincere. Although the children may think that they’re helping, once they realise that this will damage Sehun, his plan will backfire.

 

“Urgh,” Jongdae groans.

 

He should find Sehun and put an end it before the children’s hearts break. After touring the whole place, Jongdae finds Sehun in a secluded corner, rehashing a simple plan to the children and that confirms it all. Sehun has given the children toys and new clothing as he always does, so the request is something that the children are happy to comply with.

 

“So, what are you going to tell them?” Sehun looks out of place, hunched down in a tiny corner that barely fits the children.

 

“We like hyung!” The children cheer happily, with their gifts in a tight embrace, “Sehunnie hyung is nice!”

 

“No, no,” Sehun shakes his head quickly, correcting them. “Not that. That’s not what we agreed on.”

 

The children look between themselves, expression teary and torn. Sehun remains firm until the children repeat the words that Sehun wants to hear. By the end of it, they are all sobbing their eyes out and wailing about how Sehun is not mean. Jongdae’s heart aches at the sight. Sehun panics but tries to pacify them to the best of his abilities. Jongdae knows that his efforts will only have a temporary effect. If they’re already reacting like this, it means that they know.

 

“Hm?” Jongdae snickers. “Is that what you’re doing, Sehunnie?”

 

Sehun jumps guilty, refuses to meet Jongdae’s eyes and then ignores Jongdae completely as he rushes for the car. The tide shifts immediately. Having found an escape route, the children run off happily with their snacks. Jongdae sees right through Sehun’s tactics. As much as Sehun may try and it’s worth a try, Jongdae supposes, Sehun is always kind to children, especially these unfortunate ones. They love Sehun to death so Jongdae can see how Sehun had tried to fool them into thinking that this was in Sehun’s interest, but still.

 

“Sehun…”

 

“C’mon, we’re going,” Sehun insists, retuning to grab onto Jongdae and keeping him within sight, as if to make sure that Jongdae doesn’t go and clarify things. “Yixing hyung must have grown white hairs by now.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Jongdae accuses.

 

“Mine,” Sehun admits with a sheepish smile. “Please help me fix this, hyung.”

 

Jongdae’s brows twitch in response. He hates that he’s weak against the real, polite and sweet Oh Sehun. To be honest, Sehun didn’t even have to ask. Jongdae already knows how much trouble Sehun is going to be in. Of course, Jongdae’s going to help fix this.

 

“Drive,” Jongdae demands, as he grabs his phone.

 

Jongdae calls Yixing and puts a rescue plan into motion. Junmyeon is shouting in the background and Jongdae can hear Chanyeol dragging him away to save Yixing an injury. Yixing stays on and demands to speak to Sehun, but Jongdae brushes him off, saying that Sehun is busy driving. They have the loud speaker function, but Jongdae is cautious about concentration and driving, so Yixing doesn’t push it after Jongdae yawns through a promise that they’ll be back soon. It really is soon because by the time that Jongdae opens his eyes again, they’re already back at SM’s doors.

 

“What…?” Jongdae grumbles, disorientated.

 

“How was your nap?” Sehun asks, grinning.

 

“Think I’ve got a crick in my neck,” Jongdae groans, as he unbuckles and gets out. He’s also extremely stiff. “Did we just get here?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees.

 

“Sehun! Jongdae!”

 

“Mhm,” Jongdae acknowledges with a small wave. “We’re back.”

 

Sehun reaches out to give Jongdae’s neck a massage, but his eyes are on EXO and Yixing. Everyone is rushing and Jongdae is expecting for Sehun to receive some glares and words of reprimand but it doesn’t come. Perhaps, nothing has come out yet. It will though, Jongdae is sure of it. Sehun had made it possible by inviting all the paparazzo he knows. Jongdae said that he would help fix this, but honestly he’s at a loss. Instead of sleeping, Jongdae should have been planning. The words of wit fail to roll off his tongue but apparently they don’t have to.

 

“Good job,” Junmyeon praises, patting Jongdae’s head.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jongdae shrugs. “We all went looking and I just happened to find him.”

 

Now Chanyeol joins in too, messing up Jongdae’s hair. “Not that.”

 

Jongdae is utterly confused, but even Yixing looks proud of him and that’s now how Yixing looks at Jongdae as of late. Oh fuck.

 

“Hyung, did you say something?” Sehun pouts, pulling his hands away from Jongdae’s neck to punch at the keys on his phone.

 

“I was with you the whole time!” Jongdae whines.

 

As if Jongdae had the time to prevent Sehun from destroying his work of art. Baekhyun pulls him aside with a thumb up and shoves an online article in his face. In the online article, fans have posted a video of the press being present at the orphanage and made comments about a lack of an article that came out afterwards. They claim that the media is being biased, by only reporting negative content about Sehun. Their integrity is then questioned by the whole online community because the video also contains a film of the children wailing about how much they love Sehun.

 

The response articles came out within the hour and it’s nothing like Jongdae expects it. Sehun may have believed them, but children are smart and Sehun’s fans are cunning. Perhaps, the press would have done some editing to sway the audience, but Sehun’s fans have gotten footage showing things they couldn’t get out of. The article’s tone is questionable, but overall, it praises Sehun’s continued sincerity and charity work.

 

“I only told Yixing hyung that I’d found you,” Jongdae explains. “You said it yourself that you didn’t want him to worry.”

 

“You didn’t tip them off?” Sehun pouts.

 

God, that’s a deadly look. Jongdae doesn’t want Sehun to be upset at him, but Jongdae has no reason to lie. All this time, he’s the one that has looked forward to Sehun’s antics the most. It could have been anyone but it’s definitely not Jongdae.

 

“As if,” Jongdae exclaims, “I’m your number one supporter you know!”

 

Sehun narrows his eyes, but eventually decides to let it go. Everyone allows a sigh of relief and Jongdae continues to pull in the praises even though he hasn’t done anything. The unfortunate thing for Sehun is that he is known for his good charity work. It was the wrong move to begin with. The fact that he did it publicly today seems annoying, but it’s not like the matter would have stayed quiet with all of Sehun’s fans knowing about it. Even if Sehun doesn’t care, his fans are on top of protecting his reputation. Like all the other times, it looks like EXO will not have to worry about this scandal either.

 

 

 

 

 

**+1.**

It is Jongdae’s mistake. He’s used to being close with EXO—they’re friends, he supposes, so that’s why he just casually tips on his toes and leans into Sehun’s space without thinking about the consequences. There have never been consequences. Sehun is always leaning to whisper things into his ear and Jongdae has grown accustomed to leaning forward just a fraction to reciprocate Sehun’s kind gesture. As he always does, Jongdae turns his head so that he can hear Sehun amongst all the cheering, but it’s not his ear that meets Sehun’s lips. If it weren’t for the screaming that suddenly stops, Jongdae wouldn’t even mind it. It’s an accident after all.

 

“Um,” Jongdae jerks back, cheeks burning pink.

 

Sehun has the audacity to tease, “Your lips are chapped hyung.”

 

The fans seem to have lost all composure as the screaming resumes. Jongdae cannot tell whether or not their screams are of happiness or of anguish—they all sound the same when they get to that pitch. Are some fans cursing at him right now? Perhaps, Jongdae had lost his mind for a second there and the screaming didn’t stop at all. Not that it matters, Jongdae decides, as he grabs Sehun by his collar and pulls him away from the spotlight. That’s another mistake, but what’s done is done.

 

Sehun pouts, “You’re being rough, hyung.”

 

“Did you just fucking kiss me on broadcast?” Jongdae curses.

 

Jongdae rarely curses and he’s never done it when he’s near the camera but the situation warrants it. Jongdae might not actually be in his right mind because his brain is frozen and he cannot think clearly. Jongdae is having a hard time constraining the rage that is running through him but he can process the pain he’s feeling from clenching his hands together to contain his emotions. Jongdae doesn’t know what else to do but swear, as if that will convey his feelings. Sehun finds this extremely amusing.

 

“What?” Sehun arches a brow, pleased with himself. “Never been kissed before hyung?”

 

Jongdae questions him in retaliation, “How old do you think I am?”

 

“Thirty-six,” Sehun answers straight-faced.

 

Jongdae stares at Sehun, expression slack with shock because while Jongdae did mention his age, it was not an invitation for Sehun to remind him of how old he is becoming. Sehun should know that by now and of course that’s why he answered in the way that he did. So much for being Sehun’s favourite. Or maybe that’s how he knows Jongdae so well. Jongdae had meant for it to assert authority and experience but Sehun has managed to throw it right back at him.

 

“You haven’t grown at all,” Jongdae retorts weakly.

 

Sehun snorts, measuring their height difference with his palm over Jongdae’s head, “Neither have you, hyung.”

 

Jongdae punches him, “That’s not what I meant!”

 

“None of you allowed me to,” Sehun concedes, looking slightly defeated this time.

 

Jongdae finds it hard to deny. Of course they spoiled Sehun. They couldn’t when things were still uncertain during debut but Sehun is EXO’s baby so they will continue to give him everything now that they can but that’s not important right now. What is important is Sehun’s actions come with more consequences than Jongdae is able to carry. Jongdae is going to lose his job and then he’ll have to go into hiding because Sehun’s fans are going to hunt him to the ends of the Earth.

 

“Urgh,” Jongdae groans, pulling roughly at his own hair in frustration.

 

“Heh,” Sehun smirks, looking over Jongdae’s head and directly at Junmyeon. The fucker doesn’t even care about the kind of turmoil he’s put Jongdae in. “Looks like I’m not leaving empty-handed.”

 

Junmyeon sighs, “Are you still going on about that?”

 

Jongdae raises a brow, utterly confused. Sehun isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. There are still a couple more hours before things become hectic. All the people that are present at Sehun’s fans and sure, they can’t keep their mouths shut, but they’re the type to be protective. Or maybe they aren’t when it comes to something like this. Jongdae can never be sure, but whatever Sehun’s saying, it doesn’t make any sense right now.

 

“I have a boyfriend to go with,” Sehun announces and smugly loops an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

“What,” Jongdae squeaks, letting go of his hair and saving himself from going bald.

 

Jongdae never agreed to be anyone’s boyfriend and certainly not Sehun’s. He may have enjoyed Sehun’s antics, but Jongdae never wanted to be this deeply roped into it. Still, Jongdae’s encouragement has nothing to do with this sudden change of status. Jongdae is only Sehun’s makeup artist but in a couple of hours he won’t even have that title.

 

Sehun tilts his head innocently, as if Jongdae’s anger means nothing. “What else am I going to say to my fans?”

 

Jongdae glares and jabs his elbow into Sehun’s side, “Well, why didn’t you think about that before you went and kissed me, asshole?”

 

“Hm?” Sehun blinks, expression amused as a smile slithers cross his sharp features, “Who says I didn’t?”

 

Jongdae feels cheated to the point that all he can do is scoff because the words are stuck in his chest. Jongdae is the one blinking this time, as if the minute second he closes his eyes, everything will change. It doesn’t. Nothing changes, except for Kyungsoo’s expression, which slowly morphs into a delight that’s rare for him. Jongdae is so screwed. Is this punishment for making EXO suffer by assisting Sehun in his quest?

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with him.” Kyungsoo snickers, “I’m glad you’ll be taking responsibility for encouraging his behaviour.”

 

“Now, now,” Chanyeol attempts to mediate, smiling warmly, hands in the air. “It’s not all that bad, is it?”

 

“You just lucked out pawning him off on me,” Jongdae hisses.

 

Baekhyun pats his shoulder generously. “At least we can be assured that you’re both in good hands.”

 

“Fuck you,” Jongdae curses.

 

“No, no,” Baekhyun crosses his arms smugly, “Fuck Sehun.”

 

Jongdae is about to chase him down, but Jongin puts a hand firm on his shoulder and squeezes. Jongin doesn’t even have to say anything. The assured look on his face is enough— _thanks for looking after my best friend, I know he’s a handful_ —oh god. Minseok and Yixing are wearing the same expression on their faces, only with more satisfaction, as if they have been waiting for this very moment. There’s no way out. No one is on Jongdae’s side in this.

 

“It can’t be that bad, hyung,” Sehun says happily, squeezing Jongdae’s shoulder gently, “You’re my number one supporter, right?”

 

Jongdae’s brows twitch and his glare falters. Sehun is throwing Jongdae’s words right back at him and Jongdae cannot even claim that it should be the past tense, because it’s still the truth.

 

“And,” Sehun adds on.

 

Nothing can be worst than this. But then it is. It is because Sehun’s smug but he’s also warm when he presses his lips affectionately against Jongdae’s forehead. The flashes from the DLSR go off like Jongdae’s standing on the red carpet. Some fans have broken through security to come and scrutinise the situation backstage because they’ve disappeared for too long. Jongdae knows they’re all crying their hearts out but he doesn’t hear them. He has to admit defeat. Jongdae might have won some battles along the way but he’s clearly lost the war because Sehun is ready to claim complete victory.

 

Jongdae grits his teeth so he can take what comes next, “And?”

 

Sehun delivers the finishing blow with a grin against his skin, “You’re definitely my favourite.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
